Not Yet Passed On And Refusing To Go Anywhere
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Like Coda, only my style, which is nothing like Coda. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

__

I dreamt this one up while listening to my mum moaning about parking, even though parking isn't involved.

_I've taken Coda, fiddled around with it, and put it back together again. This remake erases Kathryn's dad and the alien consciousness, she isn't in a time loop and it's the first time they crashed on the planet. No Vidians no timeloop and all that jazz. The only bit from the episode is the beginning and when she's in sickbay, the rest of it focuses on Kathryn being a ghost and an alien who comes aboard (That isn't her dad and that everyone can see) and is the only one who can see her. Anyway, now I've explained it… read it! (And please review!)_

_BTW- although this is probably my longest story to date, I'm working on something big. Stay tuned for 'SHORTCUT THROUGH THE VORTEX' mwha ha ha. (Cue scary music and lightning flashes)_

'Don't you die on me… breathe dammit breathe! Start breathing! Come on Kathryn, come on!'

'Chakotay, I'm here,' Kathryn said, reaching out a hand to touch his arm, but, to her surprise, it passed straight through him.

Kathryn looked down at the body on the ground, so like her, similar in every detail. But how could it be her? Why were there two Kathryn's? Surely she was the real one? Was she dreaming?

Kathryn watched Chakotay call to her body on the ground, while he blew into her mouth and pumped at her chest. 'Come on Kathryn come on!'

'_Voyager to Sacagawea' _Tuvok's calm Vulcan voice chirped out of Chakotay's commbadge.

'Yes _Voyager_,' Chakotay'spanicked voice responded. 'How quick can you get here? The captain's dead. We need to get her to sickbay the Doctor may still be able to revive her.'

Dead? Dead? Kathryn's mind reeled. 'I'm not dead Chakotay I'm not dead, look at me I'm here I'm not dead I'm here!'

Not acknowledging this, Chakotay scooped Kathryn up into his arms and held her close.

'It's alright Kathryn,' he whispered, his tears dripping down his face and splashing into her auburn hair, 'it's all right, we'll get you to sickbay, you'll be okay soon. Just hang on!'

* * *

'Cortical stimulator, now!' The Doctor yelled to Kes, who ran forward to place the small grey rectangle on her Captain's forehead.

Kathryn watched this with anxiety rising. 'I'm here! I'm here!' she yelled. 'Kes, Kes, can you see me? Kes?'

The Doctor closed his tricorder with a final expression. 'Make a note in the log,' he said, 'death occurred 0320 hours.'

Kathryn stared at him, then at her body. 'No!' she cried, 'no! Keep going please! Chakotay!'

Kathryn ran after him as Chakotay turned and ran from the room.

* * *

And then her vision clouded. She fell to her knees, hands at her face. But when the cloud disappeared, she found that sunlight was streaming through her fingers. Kathryn looked up and stared around her. She was kneeling in the field next to her home in Indiana. But the sunlight was bright, too bright, everything reflected. It was like she was seeing an echo.

'Kathy, no fair!' an eight year old Phoebe Janeway yelled as her twelve year old sister waved the ball above her head.

'Of course it's fair!' the younger Kathryn Janeway said laughing, 'it's basketball!'

Kathryn then threw the ball and it bounced effortless through the hoop. 'And she scores!' Kathryn yelled, cheering and doing a cartwheel.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Phoebe yelled, holding out her arms as Admiral Edward Janeway strolled across the field, his grey eyes twinkling.

Captain Janeway stared at him. 'Daddy,' she said, echoing her sister, the words choking in her throat as she stared at her father.

But he didn't see her.

'Too small honey?' Edward asked chuckling. He scooped Phoebe up in his arms and handed her the ball, who now, because of her added height, easily threw the ball through the hoop.

'Now who isn't playing fair!' the younger Kathryn yelled, running forward and tackling her father.

Captain Kathryn Janeway watched this sadly. She dimly remembered this. But it wasn't often that she had played basketball with her father, especially after the Cardassian's threatened war. Then he'd been tired and grey.

'Daddy…' she said again softly. Her father, dead now. Buried under the polar ice caps with Justin. Justin… and she faded again.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, it's chapter 2! My first story with chapters, I'm so proud of myself._

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer- Voyager and its characters are not mine. Except for Mr Traymoon, he is mine. But the rest of them aren't. I just muck around with their minds._

Chakotay was sat on the bridge with the alpha team, which consisted of Tom Paris, Tuvok and Harry Kim.

All was quiet. The crew all knew what had happened to the captain a week earlier, the memorial service had come and gone and their Captain's body had been released into space.

At the helm, Tom was holding back tears; Harry at his ops station was doing much the same.

Chakotay was pointedly not sitting in the captain's chair, which was a good thing, because Kathryn was sat in it, reading 'Wuthering Heights.'

Kathryn spent a lot of her time on the bridge now, watching her crew. Sometimes, when it was quiet like his, she could pretend that she was still alive, not dead; if that's what she was.

She still had the same weird visions, if that is the proper name for them. They all pictured happier times, with her father while he was still alive, or with her crew on _Voyager_, at Christmas, or Easter. A time where they were all enjoying themselves.

The list doors hissed open then and a fat alien with scales instead of skin appeared with Neelix.

'Everyone, this is Mr Traymoon,' Neelix said, a small smile on his face. But the rest of the bridge crew knew that that smile was forced. Neelix wasn't happy, none of them were, their captain was dead and now they were expected to smile and greet an alien who had just appeared randomly on their ship.

'Mr Traymoon is the representative for this region of space,' Neelix said, but now that Neelix was behind Mr Traymoon his smile dropped and his eyes flickered to the place where his captain had once sat.

It was the same with every member of the crew. They'd walk on the bridge, determined to make the best of their situation, for their captain's sake, and then they'd see that empty command chair, and they'd break down.

Their first officer was no help. He'd isolated himself from the crew; they hardly ever saw him any more. He'd spend all his time in his quarters and when he was on the bridge he was silent and brooding. Refusing to talk or answer questions. He was just a presence. Like Kathryn. Only unlike Kathryn, he could be seen.

The crew hated this, and so did Kathryn. She would stand and scream his name till she was hoarse, but he never saw her, never acknowledged her presence. Sometimes Kes would look up at Kathryn, like she could see something, but then she'd just shake her head sadly and walk past her, unable to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.

The crew was depressed. And the absolute last thing they wanted to do is talk to this alien.

Chakotay stood up to acknowledge Mr Traymoon's presence on the bridge, Kathryn did too, but only out of habit.

'It's nice to meet you all,' Traymoon said, beaming at them all, 'but you all look like you have the blues! Who's died?' Traymoon laughed and then stopped as Tom let out a barely suppressed choked sob.

'Ah,' Traymoon said, going red. 'Well I do apologize for any indiscretion; I assure you I did not mean to be rude.'

'That's quite alright,' Neelix said, holding back tears but smiling anyway. 'Happens to all of us.'

Mr Traymoon nodded gratefully at Neelix and then turned back to Chakotay.

'Well I bring good news,' he said beaming. 'My colony has decided to grant your vessel complete passage through our space. As long as you don't cause any trouble!' he added laughing.

Again, when this caused no response Mr Traymoon strode purposely forward to the command chairs.

'You must be the captain,' Mr Traymoon said, holding out his hand to Kathryn.

Kathryn stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

Traymoon then noticed that the rest of the crew were looking at him oddly. He turned back to Kathryn. 'You're not…the captain?' he ventured, withdrawing his hand.

'You can see me?' Kathryn asked quietly, staring at him.

'Of course I can see you!' Traymoon said, looking around him, the rest of the crew was still staring at him oddly.

'Can…no-one…else? See you?' Traymoon asked.

Kathryn shook her head.

'Mr Traymoon, who are you talking to?' Tuvok asked from tactical.

'This lovely woman here,' Traymoon replied, waving his hand in Kathryn's general direction.

'Mr Traymoon, there's no-one there.' Chakotay said.

Traymoon looked at Kathryn, who babbled 'I am here I am! You're not going mad I am here, but they can't see me!'

Mr Traymoon sighed and turned to Chakotay, 'she's adamant that she's there,' he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tuvok came down from tactical and stood behind him, peering at where Kathryn was stood and completely missing her.

'Please describe her.' He asked.

Traymoon put his head on one side and peered discriminately at Kathryn, who raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

Traymoon laughed and said, 'well, she has short reddy-browny hair, blue eyes, an incredibly determined expression, she's wearing a uniform like yours commander, and…' Traymoon trailed off and peered at Kathryn's collar, '…she had four little dots on her collar.'

Chakotay stared at him, Tom turned round hopefully. 'Would you please ask her what her name is?' Tuvok said.

'She can hear you,' Traymoon said huffily. Then he looked at Kathryn expectantly.

'My name is… oh!' Kathryn bent over, hands over her eyes, and faded away.

'Hmm,' Traymoon said.

'Well?' Chakotay asked. Traymoon turned to him, 'she said "my name is" and then faded away.'

Chakotay sighed, 'thank you anyway Mr Traymoon, will you alert us if she appears again?'

'Of course,' Traymoon said, bowing.

'Neelix,' Chakotay said, turning to the Talaxian, 'please ensure that Mr Traymoon has a good meal.'

'Of course commander,' Neelix said, turning and leading Traymoon away.

Chakotay turned and scrutinised the command chair. 'Where are you Kathryn?' he whispered.

* * *

_End of chapter 2, DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA! So what do you think? Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3… thanks everyone for the great reviews, they're much appreciated. This chapter is a little random and short, but only 'cause I'm setting it up for the end! Please bear with me! And review!_

_Disclaimer- someday they will belong to me! (Cue flashing lights and evil cackling)_

Kathryn screwed up her eyes. This vision wasn't like the others, it was painful. It burned between her eyes.

When she forced the lids apart it wasn't a bright, happy memory she found herself looking at, it was a war.

She was stood in space, drifting in and out of wreckage. At first she thought it was space junk. Then she realised it was parts of ship.

She recognised part of a hull, a console, a cargo container.

At first she thought it was _Voyager _that had been destroyed. But, looking up, she saw its majestic prow gliding over the wreckage. It wasn't looking so majestic now though. The outside hull was badly burned. Its normal clean plating was now grey and black, smeared with dust and grime. Plating was even missing from part of it, exposing the raw consoles that flickered beneath its surface.

Kathryn drifted towards the ship, until she was stood on it.

It was an incredible feeling, standing on her own ship, looking down at its battered shell.

Kathryn shut her eyes and concentrated, she soon found herself drifting through the hull, through the machinery, and into one of the corridors.

Her breath caught in her throat. Inside was worse; panels were ripped off the wall, dead or injured crewmen lay lying in the corridors, their faces burned and limbs bent at odd angles.

Kathryn choked and moved on down the corridor, passing more dead crewmen. She scrambled into a Jefferies tube and clambered down until she reached deck 001. The Bridge.

Pulling herself inside she found that the bridge was worse than the rest of the ship. Steam and gas billowed out; consoles flashed, flickered and exploded.

Tom Paris lay sprawled across the helm console. Kathryn quickly checked his pulse, but she already knew he was dead.

More crewmen were lying on the bridge, all were dead.

Chakotay was sprawled on the ground, his head bent, and his neck broken. Harry was lying next to the turbolift; his face was bruised and burned. Then Kathryn spotted Mr Traymoon, lying next to the metal railing surrounding the bridge, his eyes were open in a fixed expression of surprise, but there was a large piece of metal stucking out of his chest.

Kathryn started sobbing, big fat tears that dripped down her face. She knew that this was different, she knew that she was seeing the future.

She dropped to her knees over Chakotay's dead body, put her head in her hands and continued to sob, sob until her heart felt like it would break. If it hadn't already stopped beating.

And then she faded again, as silently as she had appeared.

* * *

_Chapter four up soon! Promise! (as soon as I think of it...) please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, chapter 4 didn't take as long as I thought it would. Probably because it isn't very long!_

_Disclaimer- Voyager isn't mine sob sob sob. But I CAN claim copyright on Mr Traymoon! So Nuh!_

_Reviews welcome!_

Mr Traymoon sat down at the proffered seat offered by Neelix in the messhall. 'I'll get you some Leola Root stew,' Neelix said, moving away.

Traymoon looked around him. The messhall was quiet and still. The crewmen that were there were hunched over their coffees, or reading a PADD with their head in their hands.

Traymoon observed this thoughtfully. _Their captain must have been really important to them, _he thought.

Neelix arrived then with the stew, however when he moved off Traymoon called him back.

Neelix sat down opposite him and observed him warily.

'I'd like to know what kind of person your captain was,' Traymoon said, leaning forward and dropping his voice.

Neelix looked around him, and then leaned forward again.

'You tell me,' he said.

Traymoon thought about this as he considered the women he'd met on the bridge. 'Well…' he began, 'she seemed very loyal, and dedicated to her crew. I can imagine that she is a kind person to be around, as well as a resourceful and kind leader.'

Neelix sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. 'You're right on all accounts,' he said. 'She was a kind person, and she was loyal.' Neelix cocked his head to one side and squinted at Traymoon. 'What did she say to you?' He asked, cautiously.

Traymoon considered this, 'well…' he said, 'she was determined that I didn't think I was going mad. She was determined that I realised she was there, she wouldn't take no for an answer.'

Neelix nodded sadly and sighed. 'That sounds just like her,' he said.

'Yes, well she…' but Traymoon trailed off and stared at a spot on the floor.

'Mr Traymoon?' Neelix asked. Traymoon stood up and crouched down next to a spot on the floor.

'Mr Traymoon?' Neelix asked again standing up. Several of the _Voyager _crew stood up as well and watched him cautiously. They'd all heard about what had happened on the bridge that morning and were feeling hopeful, gossip travelled fast.

'Are you alright?' Traymoon murmured, still crouched down.

'Is it her?' Neelix asked, moving forward.

'Yes,' Traymoon said, reaching out.

Kathryn was curled on the ground, shaking. Her last vision had scared her, but it had affected her mind more then the other visions. She felt frightened and she couldn't stop shaking. She was relieved when she'd seen Mr Traymoon walking towards her, even though it still looked like the rest of the crew couldn't see her.

'Fire…everyone dead…burnt…Tom, Chakotay…Harry…' Kathryn said, shaking as she remembered.

'It's alright, you're safe now,' Traymoon said, leaning over and touching her arm.

'Is she okay?' Neelix asked, walking over and, kneeling down next to Traymoon, completely failing to see Kathryn.

'She's fine… I think,' Traymoon said, leaning over Kathryn and smiling at her. 'I think she just saw something that frightened her.'

Neelix frowned, 'nothing frightens Captain Janeway,' he said.

Traymoon gently lifted Kathryn up, 'everyone is frightened by something,' he said.

One of the _Voyager_ members, ensign Kaplin walked forward. 'Is it her?' she asked, 'Is our captain alright? What's going on?'

Traymoon looked at her and then at Kathryn, 'what happened?' he asked, 'what did you see?'

Kathryn sat up suddenly and stared at him.

'Save my crew,' she said, and howling in frustration, vanished.

* * *

_Working on chapter five at the moment, hoped you like it! Reviews welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five is up! Hope you like it, this one is DEFINATLY more J/C. Disclaimer- Voyager is NOT mine! Well not yet anyway… mwha hahaha!  
Reviews- yes please! I'm open to suggestions!_

_(BTW- keep an eye out for the Harry Potter reference in this chapter, but I don't own him either!)_

'Save my Crew?' Chakotay queried at Traymoon, 'is that all she said?'

Traymoon sifted uncomfortably. 'Yes,' he said.

Chakotay leaned back in the chair and fixed him with a steady gaze. 'Why do I get the feeling you're holding something back from me?' he asked suspiciously.

Traymoon sighed, 'she also said…' he thought for a moment before saying, ' "Fire…everyone dead…burnt…Tom, Chakotay…Harry." '

Chakotay turned white and nodded cautiously. 'Did she look okay?' he asked.

Traymoon sighed, 'not really, she was really pale and she couldn't stop shaking. I don't know what it was she saw that scared her but you should watch out all the same. You can't be too careful.'

Chakotay nodded and stood up, 'well in the meantime, I think I'd prefer you to remain…'

But he was cut off by Tuvok's sharp Vulcan voice, 'Red Alert, Commander Chakotay to the bridge.'

Chakotay was still refusing to have the rank of captain. He hadn't wanted it in the first place and if Traymoon saw the captain then he wanted to wait until it was certain that he wasn't going to get her back before he changed his rank.

Chakotay and Traymoon stepped out of the ready room and onto the bridge. 'Report,' Chakotay said.

'Three ships have just decloaked off our stern,' Tuvok replied, 'they are powering weapons.'

'Shields!' Chakotay said, as a spread of Torpedoes ripped into the side of the ship.

'Mr Paris get us out of here warp 6!' Chakotay yelled. 'I wish I could commander but those torpedoes just took out warp drive!' Tom replied, franticly keying in commands.

'Evasive manoeuvres!' Chakotay yelled. But then another volley of torpedoes ripped into the hull and the ship buckled and everything went black.

'Chakotay…? Chakotay?' Chakotay opened his eyes blearily, and found himself staring into a pair of gentle blue ones. 'Kathryn?' he whispered. 'Hello,' Kathryn replied, smiling at him. Chakotay pulled himself up and stared at her. She looked the same as ever. Her short auburn hair curled around her face, her blue eyes gazing down at him, her pale skin flushed.

Chakotay looked around him, 'where am I?' he asked, gazing around.

He was lying on a bank of grass next to a lake, the sun was high in the sky and beamed down on him. The sky was a beautiful clear blue and he could hear birds twittering somewhere to his left.

'I don't know where you are,' Kathryn said shrugging. 'This is… as they say… your party.' Chakotay gazed at her. 'You mean… I'm dead?' he asked quietly.

'No,' Kathryn said determinedly, 'not yet you're not, and I won't let you die.' Chakotay scrunched up his handsome features. 'Does that mean that… you're not really here? I'm dreaming you up?' He thought about this some more, 'are you the same Kathryn that Traymoon's been seeing? Or a Kathryn that I'm imagining, or maybe I am dead and I'm in Heaven or Hell or wherever the hell I am and you're still haunting _Voyager, _which would mean that you ARE a figment of my imagination.'

Kathryn laughed and gently touched his face. 'You're on the bridge of _Voyager,' _she said. 'You're unconscious, about to die. I guess this is where you always felt happiest,' she shrugged, 'it doesn't matter though,' she added. 'I'm the Kathryn that Traymoons been seeing, the Kathryn that's been the captain of _Voyager_ while we've been stuck in the Delta Quadrant. I'm your Kathryn, your friend. I'm the Kathryn you tell off when I drink too much coffee, I'm the Kathryn you tried to save when we were on that planet. I don't know if I'm a ghost or a spirit, or if I just can't settle, but this conversation is no different then us discussing ship's status in my ready room. We're the same two people.'

Chakotay stood up, 'I recognise this place now,' he said, 'I used to play here when I was young.' His eyes drew to the calm surface of the lake. 'I used to swim here.'

Kathryn smiled, 'I told you you'd recognise it,' she said. Then she grasped his arm and stared widely into his face. 'What is it?' Chakotay asked, 'what's wrong?'

Kathryn grabbed his other arm, 'there's a danger coming, Chakotay,' she said, 'A terrible danger, I've seen it.'

'What? What danger?' Chakotay said, 'Is it the same danger that Traymoon mentioned? The one you told him about?' Kathryn nodded franticly. 'Fire,' she said, 'everywhere fire. _Voyager _will be destroyed, it won't stand a chance. People will die, you, Tom, Harry… you have to run! Run while you still can! Get as far away from this region of space as possible! Please!'

Chakotay took hold of her hands. 'Kathryn, what…?' but Kathryn silenced him with a finger to his lips, 'promise me,' she said, 'promise me you'll get away, promise me _Voyager _will survive!' Chakotay nodded, 'I promise, Kathryn,' he said.

Kathryn was watching him sadly. Chakotay noticed this and took one of her hands. 'What is it?' he asked. Kathryn looked up at him, 'once you wake up on _Voyager, _you won't see me.' She looked sadly down at her boots. 'This could be the last time you ever see me,' she said.

Chakotay tilted up her chin with his other hand and gazed into her eyes. 'Then I won't go,' he said, 'I'll stay here with you, together. I'd rather die if it meant I could be with you.' Kathryn shook her head sadly. 'I can't let you do that,' she whispered. 'Kathryn…' Chakotay said, 'I… I love you, I want to be with you, forever.' Kathryn looked up at him and a tear dripped down her cheek. 'I love you too,' she said, 'goodbye.' She gently pressed her lips against his. Chakotay's arm threaded around her waist and he deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth against hers harder, forcing her mouth open. Kathryn's hand caught in his hair, twirling it around her fingers, while her other hand clutched him to her, kissing him back harder and more passionately.

And still the tears dripped down her face.

Chakotay woke with a start lying on the bridge of _Voyager_. For a second, he thought he saw her face above his. But then she as gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_I wrote most of this, in fact all of it, while doing work experience at the school my mum works at. She stays after school WAY too late and I was bored. Sorry it's so late and thank you everyone for your kind reviews! They are always welcome. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Tarika Nachtwind, in the hope she will finish 'Voyager's Kat' quicker :) _

_Disclaimer- My munchkin army will seize Paramount soon. I hope. Until then, not mine :(_

_(Keyro is pronounced Kee-ro, and Tanguri is Tan-Jury)_

'Danger,' B'Elanna Torres said sceptically, 'Chakotay, I know that attack took us by surprise, but somehow I find it unlikely that you really did see the captain, or that it's connected to her.'

Next to B'Elanna's shoulder, Kathryn sighed. 'I told you they'd find it unlikely,' she said to Traymoon.

Traymoon nodded and turned to the group. 'Commander Chakotay saw her, I saw her. She was both telling us the same thing, to run. I can't think of any other way to interpret her meaning. I think we should do as she says, even if both of us were, somehow, imagining it, I don't think we should just ignore it. If it were just one of us, maybe, but two? No.'

Tom Paris nodded. 'I agree,' he said, 'we can't be too careful.'

Harry Kim nodded too. 'I agree as well,' he said. 'If there is any chance Captain Janeway is still alive we shouldn't stop trying to find her.'

Kathryn grinned. Traymoon smiled. 'She appreciates the effort,' he said.

Tuvok nodded (logically) at the spot where Traymoon was looking.

'Alright,' Chakotay said. 'Tom, keep the ship going towards the Alpha Quadrant, but for the next two days, although I know it would be a drain on the power reserves, I think it would be safe if you kept the ship going at warp 8, just in case.' Tom swallowed, imagining the amount of Neelix's food he'd have to eat because of the power drain. 'Aye sir,' he said.

Chakotay turned to Traymoon, 'Is that acceptable?' he asked, 'since you are the representative for this region of space?' Traymoon nodded, 'you have our complete co-operation,' he said.

Chakotay nodded, 'Mr Traymoon has also kindly agreed to remain on the ship for the short term, in case he sees Captain Janeway again and needs to tell us.'

Kathryn smiled at her crew, and drifted off through the walls.

Traymoon looked after her, 'she's gone,' he said, 'but she's really proud of all of you.' Chakotay nodded and stood up. 'Dismissed,' he said.

'Hey!' Chakotay yelled as Kathryn threw a ripe, red berry at him laughing. Chakotay knelt down, grabbed hold of another handful of berries and threw them straight back at her. Tom Paris appeared suddenly and, laughing, joined right in. Soon there was a fully fledged berry fight going on between the senior officers, with the exception of Tuvok, who stood there raising his eyebrows at the immaturity of the command crew.

And then the vision changed, and Kathryn was stood on the bridge again. The bridge crew was being held by a large ugly alien with a rifle in the corner of the bridge, with the exception of Chakotay, who was being held in the centre of the bridge. 'Shoot him!' one of the aliens yelled at the other. 'NO!' Kathryn cried running forward.

And then the vision went, and she found herself in the messhall, staring at space through the viewscreen.

'Chakotay? Don't be freaked, okay? You're not dying, but I've realised that I can talk to people though their dreams. Chakotay?'

Chakotay tugged his eyes open, and found himself staring into Kathryn's face. They were on the same riverbank as before, and Kathryn still looked the same.

'Kathryn,' Chakotay whispered, gazing at her. Kathryn smiled at him. 'Um…Kathryn,' Chakotay said, raising himself up, 'there's something I need to ask you.' Kathryn tilted her head to one side and nodded. 'Well…' Chakotay said, unsure of how to start, 'you know last time I saw you we… kissed?' Kathryn laughed, 'you expect me to forget?' Chakotay smiled; 'Oh good,' he said, 'so I didn't dream you up, but I need to know…' he trailed off and stared at his boots. 'What is it?' Kathryn asked, sitting down next to him and, closing her eyes, lifting her face up towards the sun. Chakotay took a deep breath, 'I need to know,' he said, 'if you'll remember us kissing when we get you back, or if it will just be me that remembers.' Kathryn opened her eyes and looked at him. 'I don't know,' she said softly, I don't know if I ever will get back, I mean I _hope _I do but I'm not sure if I'll remember.'

'Will we still be able to… kiss… if you do remember,' Chakotay asked, taking one of her hands. 'Because I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you.' Kathryn smiled at him. 'Same,' she whispered, 'and I need you to promise me, If I do get back, and I don't remember, I need you to swear to me that you'll remind me, please.' Chakotay gagged at her. 'But… you'll probably throw me in the brig.' Kathryn smiled, 'I love you,' she said, 'I've always loved you, I just need you to remind me how much I love you, please, just promise me.' Chakotay nodded and took her face in one hand, 'I promise,' he said, pressing his lips to hers.

And then he woke up.

Kathryn drifted through the walls of his quarters and into her quarters in the next room.

She dropped down on her bed and gazed at the ceiling. She hadn't told Chakotay of her recent vision, because she wasn't sure herself if it really was a vision of the future, or just a nightmare she'd had and then promptly forgotten about. Kathryn stood up and went to find Traymoon.

Traymoon was sat in his ship in the shuttle bay, doing a few repairs when Kathryn drifted through the wall and sat in front of him.

'Ah! Kathryn, my spiritual friend,' Traymoon said smiling, 'what can I help you with?' Kathryn hovered about 3ft from the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin, tucking her arms around them. 'I need some advice on determining a species of alien,' she said.

Traymoon turned round to face her. 'Go ahead,' he said smiling.

Kathryn thought back to what she'd seen, 'it's about 2 metres tall,' she said slowly as she thought, 'with skin that could seriously do with some E45 cream. It's covered head to toe in body armour that has spikes sticking out of it, and it has a helmet with spikes too, and it's NOT Hirogen.'

Traymoon put down the tool he'd been holding in his hands and nodded his head solemnly. 'I know of these creatures,' he said, 'unfortunately I've had the misfortune to meet them first hand. We call them the Keyro, although I guess you would call them space pirates. They are very powerful, but most of their power is in their intimidation. Their fire power could blow this ship to pieces, but they are un-coordinated, they lack the efficiency of a crew like this, even though they are more, but not by much. I'd estimated that there are only 500 Keyro in existence, and they stick to this part of space, mainly because they're cowards. However, their weapons could cut through your shields like they weren't there. And once they were aboard they would massacre everyone. They would start with the highest in command and then work their way down the ranks, to show the lowest ranking crewmen what was coming to them.'

Kathryn nodded slowly, picturing the creatures killing Chakotay in her dream.

'They are also incredibly telepathic,' Traymoon continued, 'they may not see you, like I do, but they would sense you. Their weapons are also very strong and, since I am certain you're not a ghost, they could do some damage, not only to your crew, but to you as well. That is, if they see you.'

Traymoon leaned back and watched for Kathryn's reaction. 'You saw them, didn't you?' he asked.

Kathryn nodded, 'they killed Chakotay and cornered the bridge crew,' she whispered. Traymoon nodded sadly. 'That sounds exactly like them,' he said.

He typed a few commands into his console and a picture appeared. 'This is the Keyro,' Traymoon said, 'look familiar?' Kathryn nodded sadly, recognising the alien from her vision. Then something else Traymoon had said caught up with her, 'you don't think I'm a ghost?' she asked.

Traymoon smiled at her and nodded, 'I'm certain you're not,' he said.

'How can you be so sure?' Kathryn asked him.

Traymoon's face went red, 'well…' he said, 'before your memorial service I was already on board, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but it's a policy for all of the Tanguri investigators to follow, we must visit a ship before we begin to contact it. It is also a tradition to visit the body of one deceased, and offer them a prayer, so when we heard about you,' he shrugged, 'it seemed only right to do the same.'

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. 'Your coffin was empty.' Traymoon said.

Kathryn gapped at him. 'So, where's my body?' she asked.

Traymoon tilted his head to look at her. 'I told the investigators I was with at the time and we searched everywhere on the ship. Nothing. We couldn't find you anywhere.'

'Then what do you think I am?' Kathryn asked hesitantly.

Traymoon leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his head. 'I'm not sure, but I believe that you were disconnected from your body somehow, and your fiery determination and loyalty have caused your body to become a part of you again, causing your body to fade only to be reabsorbed by you. You could say that you were a… soul.'

Kathryn stared at him. 'But if I'm a soul and my body has gone, then how do I get back to it?'

Traymoon leaned forward and gently took her face in his hands, to Kathryn's surprise; his hands didn't go through her face. Not that she wanted them to. 'You ARE your body, you are so focused, so full of love and loyalty, that you are yourself again, only no-one can see you. I expect you've been spying on the crew's dreams, maybe even talking to them.'

Kathryn nodded. Traymoon smiled and then looked grave. 'How were you injured?' He asked, 'How was this damage done to your soul?'

Kathryn thought back, 'I was in the shuttle with Chakotay,' she said. 'We were attacked by something, something powerful. I felt a tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach, and then I saw Chakotay trying to save me.'

Traymoon nodded seriously. 'I expect you were attacked by the Keyro,' he said. 'I told you the Keyro's technology is advanced. I am certain they could have done this to you, in fact I believe that it has been done before, to someone else.'

Kathryn leaned forward. 'What happened that time?' she asked.

'The soul's body was fixed… using Keyro technology, but it's only a myth, and I'm not sure if it could be done.'

Kathryn nodded. 'I'll keep hoping,' she said. 'Thank you, Mr Traymoon.'

Traymoon smiled at her. 'You are very welcome, Kathryn,' he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, again thanks for reviews! They are, as always, much appreciated! This chapter is a bit angst-y, but I'm hoping that I'll have finished the story before chapter 10, but there won't be any more updates this week because I'm going on a music tour. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- now look here… THEY'RE NOT MINE!!!!.........................Yet._

Commander Chakotay turned over in bed, unable to sleep.

Kathryn had been dead for a month now, and although Traymoon insisted he could still see her, Chakotay was beginning to lose hope.

He still dreamt of Kathryn every night, still talked to her in his sleep, but he was beginning to wonder if he was only doing that because he missed her so much, because he _wanted _to see her so badly he was dreaming about her, about the Kathryn he wanted her to be, the Kathryn he loved, and who loved him back, the Kathryn he could kiss.

The more he thought about this, the more convinced he was that this was true. He began to feel paranoid that Traymoon was only pretending to see Kathryn, so he could stay on board, but why?

At this question, Chakotay's mind began to real. He began to dream up different theories. Traymoon was studying the tactical data so his people could launch an attack, he was planning to blow up the ship, he was leading them in the wrong direction and had managed to fox the long and short range sensors…

The ideas got more ridiculous the more he thought of them. But at the end of it he'd convinced himself that Traymoon was lying, Kathryn was dead, and his dreams meant nothing. And then he'd wake up in the morning after talking to Kathryn (or whoever she was) all night and he'd be feeling doubtful.

Chakotay sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

She was there, of course she was, she was always there. Lying on her back in the grass gazing at the sun, looking the same as ever. She sat up as she heard him approach and smiled. Her smile was the same, still beautiful, displaying her perfect pearly white teeth and lighting up her beautiful blue eyes. Chakotay walked towards her and hugged her, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Kathryn screwed up her eyes and cocked her head to one side. 'What's wrong?' she asked, still displaying that old captain's tact for being able to spot when something was wrong with a member of their crew. Not that he _was _part of her crew, Chakotay corrected himself mentally, she was dead. And this Kathryn was only a memory.

'What's wrong?' Kathryn asked again.

Chakotay swallowed his doubts and turned to her. He smiled and said, 'nothing's wrong,' before taking hold of his face, pressing his lips to hers and sinking down onto the grass, kissing her deeply, making the most of the time they had before he woke up.

But Kathryn, who had stepped into his mind in order to see his dreams and be able to talk to him, knew what he was thinking. She broke the kiss and pushed him up.

'I'm here,' she said to him, 'Traymoon isn't lying to you, he can see me, I'm here Chakotay you know that.'

Chakotay shook his head and looked down at his boots, 'but you would say that,' he said, 'you're a figment of my imagination and that's what I want you to say.'

Kathryn looked at him sadly, 'you promised me you wouldn't give up,' she said, 'you promised me you'd believe me, you promised, Chakotay.'

Chakotay stood up and looked down at her, 'I'm sorry Kathryn,' he said, 'I love you, I love you so much, but I'm just loving my idea of you, the Kathryn I want you to be, Captain Janeway wouldn't love me the way you do, and that's because she's dead and you're my imagination. Captain Janeway died on that planet when we were attacked, maybe it was the Tanguri that did that? Yeah, I bet it was. Anyway, you don't exist, I'm sorry Kathryn, but I don't want to dream about you any more, I want to have time to heal and mourn for my captain. And then I'll be captain. I won't be as good, but I'll try. And I won't dream about you any more, because you don't exist. I don't recognise you any more. Goodbye Kathryn.'

And then he faded as we woke himself up, and he left Kathryn sobbing on the grass, she knew that without her first officer's support, that was it. No-one would look for her anymore, she was a faded memory, forgotten, and then Kathryn faded, but this time, she didn't reappear.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this chapter was so long in coming, I've been in Germany! This chapter is only short but I'll write another longer one soon, not sure if I'm going to keep to my 10 chapter rule though! And I'll update Shortcut through the vortex soon as well!_

_This chapter is dedicated to __Pookyilicous for leaving such nice reviews! And __Tarika Nachtwind as well, because I still want her to finish 'Voyager's Kat'!!_

Traymoon was worried. He hadn't seen Kathryn for three days now, and Chakotay was acting oddly. Looking at him with sideways glances, criticizing everything he did, having someone follow him. There was always an armed security guard on the same deck that he was on at every moment, pretending to be working while glancing at Traymoon as often as could be expected, while Traymoon chatted to members of the crew.

The crew knew as well, they knew that something was wrong with Traymoon. Some had heard him mumble to himself: 'Kathryn? Kathryn? Where are you?' as he gazed out of the messhall windows, hands clasped behind his back, expression sober. Some members of the crew, either the ones who were seriously concerned about their captain or the ones that had been dared by other crewmates, asked about Captain Janeway. But Traymoon would just force a smile and say, 'she'll turn up, she usually does.' And the crew members would just nod and walk away, asking to be informed immediately when he saw her again.

Chakotay was on the bridge when Traymoon walked in with B'Elanna, chatting about which plasma manifolds could be upgraded and how.

And Chakotay snapped.

He was fed up of seeing Traymoon chatting with members of the crew when he could be… no, when he _was_ deceiving them.

Chakotay stood up out of the captain's chair, which he had taken to sitting in, and barked out to Tuvok, 'Tuvok! Escort Mr Traymoon back to his shuttle, he's leaving _Voyager_.'

Tom turned round and stared at Chakotay, even Harry looked at him like he was going mad. But Chakotay didn't care, in his mind, he was convinced he was right, convinced he was doing the right thing, convinced Traymoon was using them and convinced he was only trying to save the crew from themselves.

'May I ask why?' Traymoon said, puzzled.

'You're lying to this crew,' Chakotay said, 'you can't see Captain Janeway, you never could see her, you're trying to get our hopes up when really you're just learning about this ship so you can take over.'

Traymoon gaped at him, his mouth hanging open. 'That's why Kathryn's gone, isn't it?' He said, 'that's why I can't see her, you gave up on her, and now she's gone.'

Chakotay shook his head, 'no,' he said, 'you've been lying, she was never here.'

Tuvok raised his eyebrows, 'commander,' he said, 'the Tanguri do have psychic abilities, it is incredibly plausible that Mr Traymoon can see Captain Janeway, I believe it would be illogical to assume otherwise, until further evidence has been gathered.'

Chakotay glared at Tuvok, 'it's _captain_ to you, _commander_ and I gave you an order! Escort Mr Traymoon to his shuttle IMMEDIATELY!'

Tuvok nodded and said, coldly, 'as you wish, captain,' before taking Traymoon's arm and leading him off the bridge.

Chakotay turned and walked into the ready room where he curled up into a ball and cried, for his captain, and for himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay… That didn't take as long as I thought it would! Please review! They make me happy!_

_Disclaimer- I'll get them soon. Mwahahaha _

Naomi Wildman ran down the corridor faster then she'd ever run before. She skidded into the turbolift and hopped from one foot to the other while she waited for the lift to reach deck 10.

Once it had Naomi skidded out of the lift and raced into the shuttle bay, running straight into Commander Tuvok.

'Miss Wildman,' Tuvok said.

'Don'tlettraymoongohehastostayhereincaseheseescaptainjaneway.'

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, 'I beg your pardon?' he said.

Naomi took a deep breath. 'Don't let Traymoon go he has to stay here in case he sees captain Janeway.'

Traymoon stepped out from behind his shuttle and came to stand behind Naomi. 'Please don't go!' Naomi begged, putting on her "I'm so cute you'll do anything for me" face.

'I'm sorry my dear,' Traymoon said, 'I'm afraid I've outlived my welcome.'

Naomi shook her head so her long red tresses bounced around her shoulders. 'You haven't!' she said, 'Commander Chakotay is mad at you but that's completely unjustified and the rest of the crew aren't! Please don't leave!'

'Need I remind you,' Tuvok said, 'that you cannot speak about your commanding officer in that manner.'

'He isn't my commanding officer because I haven't got a rank for him to pull!' Naomi snapped. And then put her head down. 'I'm sorry Tuvok that was rude,' she said.

'Rude though your statement may have been, you are also correct,' Tuvok said, 'though you should show a little more courtesy to your friends.'

Naomi nodded, swallowed, and said, 'Captain Janeway was Commander Chakotay's friend and now she's gone, because he gave up on her, he wasn't showing her any courtesy.'

'You cannot make that assumption,' Tuvok said, 'Captain Chakotay's reasons are, as yet, unknown.'

Naomi stared at him, '_Captain _Chakotay???' she asked.

'Naturally,' Tuvok said, 'Captain Janeway is dead, therefore Chakotay, as her first officer, must take over.'

'Mr Traymoon please!' Naomi begged, 'please try and find Captain Janeway, she has to be somewhere!' Traymoon scratched his chin and looked at the young girl. 'You may be able to help me,' he said.

'I will, I will!' Naomi said jumping up and down, 'I'll do anything to help!'

Traymoon turned to Tuvok, 'sometimes, younger children have been able to call back souls that have gone too far, it is possible that Naomi will be able to find your captain.'

Tuvok nodded, 'I see what you mean,' he said, 'it may be possible to attempt a mind meld with Naomi, in which you could guide her to captain Janeway.'

'Do it do it do it!' Naomi yelled.

'We would have to ask your mother,' Tuvok said, raising his eyebrows.

'There may not be enough time,' Traymoon said.

'Pleeeeeease Tuvok?' Naomi said.

'Very well,' Tuvok said. He knelt down next to Naomi and placed his hands against her cheeks, 'your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts.'

Naomi was walking through a garden. The only gardens Naomi had ever seen had been on the holodecks, and this one was beautiful. Naomi stepped over to a tree and noticed that there were two girls under it. One had long auburn hair that trailed to her waist; the other had short black hair cut above her shoulders. Both of them had brown skin from being in the sun and they both appeared to be around 18-20 years old, and dressed in Starfleet's cadet uniform.

'Um, hi.' Naomi said. But the girls didn't appear to have heard her.

'I'm being serious Katie,' the black-haired girl said, 'he is seriously cute; you should so go for it!'

The red-head laughed and shook her head, 'no way Rach,' she said, 'I'm not denying that he is incredibly good looking, but seriously! His head is so large Starfleet could use it to power the sun!'

The two girls laughed and the scene changed, Naomi found herself stood outside a large building with the Federation logo planted on it. _Am I in Sam Francisco?_ Naomi thought, as she knew that this was were Starfleet headquarters were based. She looked in front of her; the red-head was there again, looking a little older, stood next to a gray haired vice-admiral who was smiling at her. 'I'm so proud of you Kathryn,' the admiral was saying, 'you work so hard.'

The scene changed again, but this time, it wasn't so cheerful. Naomi gazed around her. The ground beneath her was hard, and white. She vaguely remembered it from one of Tom's holodecks Christmas programs, _snow_, Naomi remembered. She looked in front of her, and saw the red-head again, dressed in an ensign's uniform, her red hair curled into a bun on the top of her head, her head in her hands, sobbing. Naomi walked over to her. 'Captain?' she whispered. But the girl (Naomi was now convinced it was her captain) didn't answer. The younger Kathryn's hands were red raw and bruised, her face was scratched, her leg stuck out at an odd angle. 'Daddy…' the girl sobbed, 'Justin… _no._'

'Concentrate Naomi!' Naomi heard Traymoon's voice in her mind, and she turned her head away from the sobbing Kathryn in front of her, and focused. 'Captain!' she called out into the snow. The picture changed, and she was standing in black. Naomi shivered and called into the darkness, 'CAPTAIN!' The picture changed and Naomi saw Captain Janeway seated under an apple tree in the garden she had seen first.

'Captain?' Naomi said, walking slowly towards her, 'is that you?' Captain Janeway looked up, startled. 'Naomi?' she whispered. Naomi ran forwards and flung her arms around her captain's neck. Naomi felt Kathryn's arm tighten around her waist and she clutched at her desperately.

'Don't go!' she begged, 'please don't go! This crew needs you! I need you!' Kathryn smiled and kissed the top of the younger girl's hair. 'I was lost Naomi,' she said softly, 'I was lost and you found me.' Kathryn pulled back and cupped Naomi's face in her hands, 'Don't worry Naomi,' Kathryn said, 'I won't go away again as long as you need me.'

Naomi opened her eyes, she was stood in the shuttle bay, Tuvok's face was as impassive as ever, and Traymoon was grinning.

'I FOUND HER!' Naomi said, skipping around the room.

'I know you did,' Traymoon said, 'I can see her.'

Naomi turned round to look in the direction he was looking and she could see her too. Kathryn smiled, winked, and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- I've decided to take Sonri's advice and scrap the 10 chapter rule, 'cause it isn't going to work!_

_Please review!!!_

_Disclaimer- NOT MINE GET THE MESSAGE??!!_

Chakotay pulled back the covers and got into bed.

The rest of the crew had been, to put it lightly, shocked when they heard about his sudden promotion. Most had been beginning to believe that their captain would be coming back soon.

'Computer, lights off,' Chakotay called. He lay there in the dark, dreading sleep. Ever since he'd given up on Kathryn he hadn't seen her, and his dreams had been plagued by nightmares. Commander Tuvok had reported to him that Traymoon was off the ship and Chakotay had ordered a ship wide tactical alert, just in case Traymoon and the Tanguri decided to launch a surprise attack.

Chakotay had seen Naomi as well earlier that day. The girl had been skipping merrily along the corridor, but when she'd seen him, she immediately slowed, put her head down and walked past quietly.

Chakotay never claimed to be able to understand children, but the change in Naomi's behaviour was… odd.

Only the day before had Chakotay seen her pestering Traymoon in the messhall. 'Where's the captain?' she'd been asking, 'can you see her is she there?'

Chakotay tried not to think about Kathryn. Every time he did he would feel hollow in his stomach, like there was a part of him missing.

But he couldn't fight sleep forever, and eventually he slid back into oblivion.

The first thing he saw was Kathryn. She was stood in front of him, hands on her hips, glaring.

'Kathryn?' Chakotay choked, staring at her. He looked around, instead of the garden he was usually in when he saw Kathryn; he was stood on the bridge.

'Hi.' Kathryn said coolly.

Chakotay stumbled forward, 'but you… you…you left!' Chakotay stammered. 'Yes, I did,' Kathryn said, 'because you didn't want me around any more. But Naomi did, she came after me, with the help of Tuvok and Traymoon she found me.'

Chakotay gazed at her, at a loss for words. Kathryn gazed up, at the ceiling of the bridge. 'Now you better go,' she said, 'the ship is under attack.'

And Chakotay sat bolt upright in bed, as the ship slammed to one side and sent him flying out of bed.

Chakotay struggled onto the bridge, lights were flashing and alarms were going off in all directions.

'What's going on?' He called, and then regretted it. It wasn't very professional to yell, 'what's going on,' Kathryn had normally yelled 'report!'

'We are under attack… captain,' Tuvok said.

'I can see that commander, but who's attacking us?'

'I am unsure of that at the moment; however, it is not the Tanguri.'

Chakotay turned to face the viewscreen. On it, eight ships were circling _Voyager _like vultures.

'It's the Keyro!' Kathryn yelled at Chakotay. But he didn't hear her, no-one did, and without Traymoon they were all as good as doomed.

Kathryn turned and ran off the bridge; there was only one person on the ship who could see her now.

Naomi Wildman was crouched behind the settee with a book. She was mainly used to these attacks now and wasn't particularly fussed. And then captain Janeway burst through the door, and it was _through _the door as well.

'Naomi!' Kathryn said, 'you have to tell Chakotay it's the Keyro! You have to tell him that their weapons are far stronger then ours but they are also uncoordinated! Tell him that our phasers will do no good!' The ship lurched to one side and they all went flying. 'The shields won't hold out much longer.'

Naomi nodded and jumped up, the ship lurched again. She tapped her commbadge, but there was no response from the other end.

'You'll have to go to the bridge,' Kathryn said, 'come on, I'm with you.'

Naomi straightened herself up and nodded. Her expression was so fierce that Kathryn had to laugh. 'Come on then captain's assistant,' she said, and Naomi reached up a hand to take her captain's. Her hand went straight through, but suddenly Naomi felt a lot braver.


	11. Chapter 11

_So sorry I haven't updated sooner! Thank you sooo much for all your kind reviews!! It's much appreciated. This is just a quick chapter to kind of sum things up! _

_Disclaimer- sigh I can't be bothered anymore, just go to chapter 1 :)_

Naomi never made it to the bridge. One particular violent lurch sent her sprawling into the wall. She wasn't sure where her captain had gone; only that she wasn't with her like she said she'd be. For a moment, Naomi was paralyzed, trapped crouched next to the wall by her own fear. Naomi pulled herself up, taking a deep breath. What was she doing? She was the captain's assistant! She didn't run from danger. She carried on along the corridor, and bumped straight into a huge, ugly, scaled creature. _Keyro_.

Wasn't that what Kathryn had called them? The creature reached down and grabbed Naomi by the straps of her dungarees, pulling her up into the air.

'Put. Me. Down.' Naomi said.

The creature laughed at her, its breath was fowl. 'You're coming with me,' the creature said, setting off at a march with Naomi left dangling helplessly.

Kathryn had tried to follow Naomi, but a Keyro had stepped out in front of her. 'Well, well,' it had grunted. 'What do we have here? Hey Rex!' he cried, calling out to another Keyro. 'Look what we've got! A spirit! We haven't had one of them for a while. You're coming with me missy!' But when he reached out an arm to grab her Kathryn suddenly felt angry, really angry. Who did these people think they were? Beaming themselves onto innocent ships and proclaiming them in command? She wasn't going anywhere with them! She was the captain! This was her ship! The whole thing was ridiculous. So when the Keyro reached forward to grab her, his arm went straight through. 'What the..?' but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Kathryn brought her knee up and kicked him hard, right where it hurt. The Keyro doubled up and Kathryn sprinted past him along the corridor.

The Keyro had lined the whole crew up in the cargo bay. Naomi was clutching her mother's arm. She had told Chakotay what Kathryn had wanted her to say but Chakotay wasn't listening. His eyes were staring ahead, his arms dangling uselessly. There was nothing he could do. The Keyro had the crew and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He had never felt so helpless before.

'Help me, Kathryn,' Chakotay whispered, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

'Alright you lot listen up, 'cause there's gonna be a few changes around here,' one of the Keyro said, standing forward. 'First of all… you.' He pointed at Commander Chakotay. Four Keyro guards grabbed him and pulled him forward. 'This is what happens,' the Keyro said. 'I'm in charge now, got it?' Then he pulled out an ugly looking phaser that were defiantly not federation issue, took aim briefly, and fired.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this took so long to put up! It's only short but I'll have the 13__th__ chapter up asap I promise! Please review!_

_Disclaimer- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Chakotay peeked open his eyes and looked up. The Keyro was in front of him, still holding the ugly gun in his hand, but nothing had happened. The Keyro lifted the gun and fired again at him, twice. Still nothing happened. The fire faded just before it reached him, and for a second; he though he saw someone in front of him, but then he blinked and the figure faded.

Kathryn was bent up double in agony. The weapons fire had faded straight into her chest. She remembered what Traymoon had said to her, _'Their weapons are also very strong and, since I am certain you're not a ghost, they could do some damage, not only to your crew, but to you as well. That is, if they see you.' _Could they see her? One of them certainly had, but she wasn't sure that the Keyro in front could. She dropped to her knees on the ground when the Keyro fired two more shots. She can't remember ever feeling such agony. Even when she was stranded, lost and alone, watching the ship with her father and fiancé drift away into ice cold water. She had been in pain then, but that pain was only loss, whereas this pain was physical. It ached her muscles, her stomach turned and twisted, her heart beat faster against her chest. _Help me someone, please. _She thought, but only Naomi Wildman looked at her, longing on her face.

'Hey chief,' one of the Keyro said, 'when we were in the corridor we saw a spirit,' maybe she's protecting him somehow?'

The Chief nodded. 'All right you lot,' he called, turning to face the _Voyager _crew. 'Anyone dead? Have you lost anyone recently?' The crew remained silent, their hands balled into fists at their sides. The chief sighed. 'Fine,' he said. 'Since we can't kill this big oaf,' gesturing to Chakotay, 'we'll have the little girl.'

'No!' Samantha called, shocked. Tom Paris grabbed the girl and pulled her behind him. Harry Kim and the Doctor, along with Tuvok, Neelix and various other crewmembers, stood in front of her, their arms flung out, keeping the Keyro at bay.

But the Keyro simply ploughed through the Starfleet officers like they weren't there, even though they kicked and yelled and fought. Naomi was dragged to the chief and thrown on her knees in front of him. The chief raised his gun and held it against her head. 'Well?' he asked, 'who did you lose?'

'We lost our captain,' Tom Paris called, 'she died about a month ago, maybe a bit longer.'

The chief nodded, 'if she's on this ship we'll find her, but I'll kill the girl anyway.'

Naomi gazed into her captain's face, terror written all over her face. Kathryn crawled over to her and wrapped her ghostly arms around her. 'Be brave, Naomi,' she said. 'You don't have to be afraid.'

Naomi closed her eyes, and everything went dark.

Kathryn tried to save her, she really did, but she was too weak. Her body ached and moaned from the battering it had taken trying to protect Chakotay. But she got in front of the girl; the beam hit her, but also went through Naomi.

Naomi slumped to the ground dead, and Samantha Wildman's screams echoed through the room.

* * *

_Is Naomi really dead? Or can Kathryn save the day? Well you'll find out soon enough._


End file.
